


Are you down to play?

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Saimota Week 2020 [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, Dates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humour, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Dates, Mutual Pining, Saimota Week, Saimota Week 2020, The Tenkaemaki is a background ship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unreliable Narrator, but it's still important to me, hand holding, these FUCKING dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “Well,” Akamatsu frowns, a tiny crease in her bright expression. “Okay. I’ll tell you this.” She looks at Kaito, a mischievous look on her face. “I know what Saihara-kun’s secret is.”Kaito’s eyebrows shoot up, and he leans forward slightly, pointing at her with his banana. “Really?”“Of course, I’m his best friend,” Akamatsu shrugs, like this should be obvious, and Kaito laughs. She’s right. If Shuichi was asked to rank his friends, sometimes Kaito isn’t sure that Akamatsu wouldn’t be at the top of the list. Really, if there’s anyone who’d know, it would be Akamatsu. He just didn’t consider it. “So if you can guess his secret over the next, hmm, week,” she bites her peach. It’s a bit overripe and a bunch of bright yellow juice drips down onto the table. Akamatsu pouts at it. “I’ll tell you if you’re right or wrong, okay?”---In the last month of their third year at Hope's Peak Academy, Kaito realises that Shuichi has a secret, so he plays a game with Akamatsu to figure out what it is.---Saimota week day four: Seasons/Secrets
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saimota Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750948
Comments: 12
Kudos: 164
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	Are you down to play?

**Author's Note:**

> written for saimota week day four! the prompt i used was secrets

“So,” Kaito snatches the spot across from Akamatsu at the breakfast table, grinning when she lowers her book at smiles at him, her eyebrows raising in a silent question. “Shuichi has a secret.”

“He keeps a lot of those,” Akamatsu returns slyly, marking her page and putting the book to the side. It’s a novel-- in fact, Kaito’s willing to bet it was recommended to her by Shuichi, because Akamatsu’s not a huge reader, honestly. She drums her fingernails, recently painted a pale shade of lavender, on the front cover, tilting her head to the side so that her braid slips over her shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah,” Kaito waves her off, grabbing a banana from the basket at the end of the table. There isn’t anybody else here right now; it’s Sunday, which means that most people (namely Shuichi, which is good, because Kaito doesn’t particularly want him to overhear this conversation) are sleeping right now. Toujo is in the kitchen already, and has been bustling around all morning preparing food, but aside from her, the space is theirs. “Not from  _ me,  _ though,” he states, and Akamatsu snorts at him, her lips curling up in what he’d call a smirk from anyone else.

“Okay, Mister Luminary,” she rolls her eyes, a flash of amused plum, and Kaito grins at her, knowing she can’t really deny it. Kaito and Shuichi have been close since they arrived at Hope’s Peak, since Kaito spotted Shuichi with his head down at the initiation assembly and though,  _ ah, a friend,  _ and declared him his sidekick. Harumaki is Kaito’s sidekick too, ever since September of their first year when it came out that she had a hidden talent, but it’s different with her in ways Kaito can’t articulate without sounding extremely gay.

(And he is. Extremely gay, that is. But even if Akamatsu knows that he doesn’t wanna just say it out loud at breakfast. That’s just, like,  _ weird.  _ Dunno.)

“What makes you think he’s keeping something from you, then?” Akamatsu rests both her elbows on the table and laces her fingers together. That’s bad manners, putting your elbows on the table. Kaito almost says so, but he decidedly refrains, on the grounds that there isn’t really any food here yet. To try to think up a good answer to his question, Kaito peels his banana and takes a bite.

Chews. Swallows. “It’s hard to describe?” His voice lilts a bit more than he’d like and Akamatsu hums, not losing her amused expression, so he groans. “Sometimes he’ll like, go quiet in the middle of saying somethin, and then I’ll ask him what’s wrong but he won’t tell me, he’ll just go red and say there’s nothin wrong. As if I don’t know him better than that after going to school together for almost three years.”

“Can’t believe it’s been that long,” Akamatsu mutters, shaking her head, an incredulous look on her face. Kaito grins. He can relate to that. Feels like just a couple days ago he was stepping into the school building, greeting their old upperclassmen Nanami and Komaeda at the entrance, saying something about space. Now they’re in their third year, and it’s February, and in just a month they’ll be graduating and taking off into the rest of their lives.

Kaito is going to space in June. It’s weird for him to think about. He distracts himself by taking another bite of banana.

“But, uhm, yeah, sounds like there’s something he’s not telling you,” Kaito can hear the smile in Akamatsu’s voice before he even looks back at her, and he raises his eyebrows. There’s a glimmer in her eyes that he doesn’t quite get the meaning of. “Y’know, why don’t you ask him?”   
  


“I should,” Kaito replies, being a hypocrite and resting his own elbow on the table, propping up his chin on the palm of his hand. “It’s just, I dunno. I feel like…” he chews the inside of his cheek. “I mean, the times I’ve asked he’s brushed me off. Or tried to,” he snorts. Shuichi’s not so good at that, at brushing people off. He’s gotten more confident over the years, but he’s still way too nice to just dismiss someone’s question. “Maybe he doesn’t wanna talk about it with me.”

“You just think it’s weird that there’d be something he doesn’t want to tell you,” Akamatsu guesses. She selects a peach from the basket and carefully peels off the sticker.

“Right,” Kaito nods.

“Well,” Akamatsu frowns, a tiny crease in her bright expression. “Okay. I’ll tell you this.” She looks at Kaito, a mischievous look on her face. “I know what Saihara-kun’s secret is.”

Kaito’s eyebrows shoot up, and he leans forward slightly, pointing at her with his banana. “Really?”   
  


“Of course, I’m his best friend,” Akamatsu shrugs, like this should be obvious, and Kaito laughs. She’s right. If Shuichi was asked to rank his friends, sometimes Kaito isn’t sure that Akamatsu wouldn’t be at the top of the list. Really, if there’s anyone who’d know, it  _ would  _ be Akamatsu. He just didn’t consider it. “So if you can guess his secret over the next, hmm, week,” she bites her peach. It’s a bit overripe and a bunch of bright yellow juice drips down onto the table. Akamatsu pouts at it. “I’ll tell you if you’re right or wrong, okay?”

Hmm. Kaito squints at her. “Is Shu okay with that? I mean, if he hasn’t told me there might be a good reason for it.”

“Oh, there is,” Akamatsu grins. “But not the reason you’re thinking. Look, I’ll text him right now,” she pulls out her cell phone. “And see what he thinks. Are you down to play?”

“Huh, okay,” Kaito shrugs, scratching the back of his neck. “Sure. I’ll bite. And I’ll do it, too, I’ll figure it out.”   
  


“That’s a good attitude!” Akamatsu beams, looking up from her phone. “You’re gonna do it!” She pumps a fist, squishing her peach a little. “Uh, oops,” she giggles, looking down at the puddle of juice that’s forming. “I’ll clean that up.”

Kaito finds himself laughing a bit. He’s not sure if Akamatsu technically counts as his competitor in this scenario, but her encouragement still makes him feel like he can tackle the world. He’s ready.

\---

**Kaede:** I’m gonna get you a boyfriend!

**Shuichi:** huh??

**Shuichi:** akamatsu-san?? what does this mean????

**Kaede:** Okay, Momota-kun and I are gonna play a game. Only with your permission though, okay?

**Shuichi:** ah. why don’t you explain what the game entails?

\---

Akamatsu corners Kaito in class the next day, beaming triumphantly. Today her hair is tied up in a spiral that made Chabashira fall over when she walked into the classroom. It was pretty funny, but Kaito had to like, not laugh, for fear of Chabashira kicking his ass with no mercy when they spar together after class on Wednesday. Anyway, Akamatsu. She comes up to Kaito with her phone held in one hand and the other folded into a big thumbs up, which she proceeds to put in his face. He raises his eyebrows at her, laughing, a bit surprised.

“Saihara-kun gave the okay!” she announces, but softly, probably so that Ouma doesn’t overhear and get all up in their business. It takes Kaito a minute to remember what she’s talking about. Right, Shuichi’s secret. The game. He finds himself a bit incredulous though, meeting Akamatsu’s proud eyes, scratching the back of his head.

“Took him a minute, huh?” Kaito chuckles, a bit nervously. “You didn’t have to pressure him into it, or anything?”

“No, he agreed pretty quickly!” Akamatsu shakes her head, loose strands of hair sticking in her eyelashes with how hard she does it. “I just needed to figure some things out. So, since I’m a nice person, I figured out some things for you to do to make it stand out a little bit more!” She reaches into her book bag, pulling out a laminated piece of paper with a sparkly pink border, and hands it over to Kaito. “There are three things on there that you should do within the next week. Also, anything else is up to you.” She hums. “Text me with guesses at any time! Or if you need hints.”

Kaito scoffs, “I won’t need hints,” as he looks down at the sheet. There are in fact three dates written on this paper. The first is this Wednesday, with the instruction being,  _ Don’t gel your hair; wear it up in a ponytail instead!  _ written in Akamatsu’s neat handwriting. That’s pretty straightforward, though Kaito really isn’t entirely sure what the purpose is. The next is Saturday:  _ Take Saihara-kun and come with Tenko and Maki and me to the movies!  _ which really seems like they’ll be fourth and fifth wheeling, but if Shuichi’s got some like, movie-related secret, then like, okay. Sure.

The last is Sunday, the final day of this challenge.  _ Ask Maki not to train with you and Shuichi for the night!  _ with a bunch of sparkly yellow star stickers plastered around. Kaito raises his eyebrows. It’s sort of a weird, oddly specific and oddly selected set of instructions. But sure, he’ll go for it. It’s a part of the game. Kaito wasn’t really anticipating that he’d be doing so much work to figure out this secret-- he thought he’d maybe, dunno,  _ ask--  _ but this is fine. It’s cute, actually. And it sounds like a bit of fun. It’s been a while since he’s worn his hair down. He glances up at Akamatsu, scratching the back of his head.

“You put a lot of effort into this,” he remarks, holding up the sheet and flicking it. The plastic wobbles as though to emphasise his point. Akamatsu’s cheeks pink, and she smiles sheepishly, laughing as she averts her gaze.

“I get really passionate about new projects,” she admits, her giggles petering out. “Saihara-kun talks about this a lot, y’know? With me, at least. And it’s about time something happens with it!”

“Uh, okay,” Kaito chuckles, not really sure what she’s talking about. Akamatsu’s plum eyes have a weird sparkle in them. “I’ll take your word for it.”

“Good!” Akamatsu bobs her head up and down. “See you later!”

And with that she slips back over to where her girlfriends are sitting, plopping down in Chabashira’s lap, and Kaito snorts, shaking his head. The classroom door swings open, revealing Ouma, who walks in backwards, and then Shuichi, his book bag tucked under his arm, a tired smile on his face. Kaito’s heart does its familiar little somersault in his chest at the sight of him, his blue hair messy and his grey eyes softly amused. Shuichi looks like he just rolled out of bed; his uniform jacket is even slightly wrinkled. But he’s as radiant as ever, in Kaito’s opinion.

He says something to Ouma, prompting the other boy to pout, and then he laughs, a sound that carries and makes Kaito grin. Shuichi shakes his head, turning, and meets Kaito’s gaze, his expression brightening. He runs a hand through his hair and then waves with it, moving between desks to claim the one to Kaito’s right.

“Good morning,” Shuichi’s voice is warm, slightly tired, and Kaito feels his smile softening into something fonder. He can’t help but reach out and ruffle Shuichi’s hair, feeling his chest warm at the annoyed huff he gets in response, the light flush of pink that dances over his cheeks. “Well, nevermind, then,” Shuichi grumbles, and Kaito laughs into his other hand.

“Sorry, you just have a serious case of bed head,” he teases, and Shuichi juts out his lower lip, indignant, before relaxing his expression into a smile. “Sleep okay? We went pretty hard last night.”

Shuichi winces. “Three hundred push ups,” he sighs. “I’m still a bit sore.” Kaito raises his eyebrows and opens his mouth, but Shuichi shakes his head quickly, waving his hands. “Ah, no, don’t worry,” he says, smiling sheepishly. “I took off my binder beforehand. Just… three hundred is a lot,” he laughs, rolling his head.

“You’d think a guy could handle some pushups after three years of nightly training,” Kaito mutters, and then bursts into laughter when Shuichi nudges his shoulder, covering his mouth with a hand. He’s just teasing, obviously. Even he’s a little bit sore after the workout last night. The long and the short of it is, Harumaki isn’t human. That’s all there is to it. It’s fun teasing Shuichi though, seeing the way his eyes crinkle with begrudging amusement, hearing the indignation in his voice. It’s just nice talking to him as a whole.

“But yes, I slept like a baby,” Shuichi sighs. “I was just only able to drink one cup of coffee this morning before the first bell range. I can feel the caffeine filtering out of my body.”   
  


“Over-reliance on shit like coffee isn’t good for you, anyway,” Kaito shrugs, and Shuichi wrinkles his nose.

“You have a point, but have you also considered that I don’t care about the consequences when I get to reap the benefits?” He raises his eyebrows, and Kaito snorts, shaking his head. Shuichi’s caffeine addiction is actually extremely endearing, even if it can be borderline worrisome from time to time. Maybe someday he’ll switch to decaf. (Probably not, but Kaito can dream.)   
  


“So, uh,” Kaito clears his throat, wanting to change the subject. He slips the sheet that Akamatsu gave him into his bag, sitting on the edge of his desk. “You know the whole game thing Akamatsu and I are doin, right?”

Shuichi’s smile is gently amused, if a bit flustered, for reasons Kaito can’t discern. “Yes, she told me about it. And I’m okay with it.”

“You’re sure? Because I don’t want you to feel like, exposed, or nothin. If there’s something you don’t want me to know, that’s fine!” Kaito purses his lips when Shuichi giggles. “Hey, I mean that.”   
  


“No, no, I know, you’re just sweet,” Shuichi smiles again. “I really am fine with it. I want you to know, anyway,” he shrugs. “And it’ll be fun, I think. If anything is too overwhelming, I’ll just ask Akamatsu-san or you to call it off, alright?”

Kaito relaxes. Shuichi does seem comfortable. So this is okay. He nods, offering a fist bump, which Shuichi accepts with another gentle laugh. “‘kay, I trust you. Let me know. You can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Of course, Momota-kun,” Shuichi’s eyes crinkle. Kaito feels a rush of warmth to his chest.

\---

**Shuichi:** momota-kun asked me if i’m really okay with this ;^;

**Kaede:** Aww!! He’s a real sweetheart, huh? It’s too bad he’s gay

**Shuichi:** akamatsu-san!

**Kaede:** Haha, just kidding! I wouldn’t go in on your man.

**Shuichi:** you have two girlfriends!!!   
  


**Kaede:** I have three hands, Saihara-kun!   
  


**Shuichi:** :\

\---

Kaito doesn’t figure anything out for the rest of Monday and Tuesday. Actually, that’s probably why Akamatsu gave him the schedule to begin with, so that he’d actually have something to work with. Like, he could probably just ask Shuichi questions about it, but… dunno, feels weird doing that. Kaito is pretty sure he knows the exact expression Shuichi would make if he tried to swing that, a skeptical raised brow and an amused curl of his lip. It always makes Kaito’s heart stutter to be sure, but it would be pretty embarrassing to be put under that in this context.

The only real thing that changes in those days is the amount of attention Kaito pays to Shuichi on a day-to-day. Like, don’t get him wrong; he’s  _ usually  _ paying a lot of attention to Shuichi, on the grounds that he’s gay and he’s had feelings for Shuichi for a year and a half (feelings he has debatable interest in pursuing) but this is different. Right now he’s trying to scrutinise Shuichi’s behaviour.

There hasn’t been much different, honestly. All it’s really done is give Kaito the chance to admire how much Shuichi has grown over the past three years. Like, it’s not that Shuichi wasn’t already a remarkable person when he came. He  _ was. _ His compassion, the spark in his eye when he cracks a case, the amused little smile he gives when their classmates are all wreaking havoc, those are pretty straightforward, typical things of Shuichi that have always been there. But he holds his head up now. Looks people in the eye. Kaito can still remember the first time he and Shuichi made direct, lingering eye contact, back in December of their first year. Immediately after Shuichi’s face turned pink and he ducked his head, but Kaito had felt butterflies in his stomach. Pretty eyes motherfucker.

It’s just nice seeing him comfortable with himself, is all. He’s more likely to laugh at an insult from Iruma or Ouma nowadays than get sad-- if he  _ is  _ upset about it, then he actually says so, directly, instead of just. Locking it away. On Tuesday Shuichi wears his hat, but he wears it tilted up so that the brim isn’t covering his eyes. Kaito catches Akamatsu eyeing him warily a few times throughout the class period, but he doesn’t think there’s anything to worry about. It’s just a hat, after all. A fashion choice.

Wednesday arrives.

Kaito honestly thinks that the whole, wearing his hair down, thing, is a bit of an arbitrary instruction. Like, okay, go off. Why, though? He’s worn his hair down before, a couple times… though admittedly he hasn’t done it in a while. So what! It’s a hairdo. Who cares? He likes his gel. But if Akamatsu said it has  _ some kind of relationship  _ with Shuichi’s secret, then fuck it. He’ll wear his hair in a ponytail.

He doesn’t change his morning routine at all, aside from not gelling. Actually, if anything, it cuts down on his time getting ready considerably, because he doesn’t have to stand in a mirror trying to get his hair perfect for like fifteen minutes. He just combs it and ties it back. Admittedly he feels a bit… exposed… with his hair down like this, but it’s not necessarily a bad thing? And besides, it’s for the game. He’ll be a good sport about it.

When he reaches the dining hall after his morning run, Toujo smiles at him when she hands him his coffee. She doesn’t comment, though, which is very nice of her. Toujo’s the type to take things into stride quietly like that. There are a couple underclassmen already awake, the Ultimate Astrologist (hmm) and the Ultimate Street Artist, but Kaito sits by himself, because he doesn’t know them and also just. Hm. Seems like they’re kind of. Cuddling. Good for them, honestly. When Kaito was in his first year, he was very adamant on the heterosexuality front. It’s just neat that they don’t seem to be having a similar issue. The kids are alright.

People file in as usual. Chabashira gives him a smile, and then punches his arm, which is pretty typical. “Momota-san’s hair is slightly less degenerate than usual!” she beams, and Kaito laughs, decidedly taking that as a compliment. Chabashira’s gotten better over the years too, at all the man-hatred and stuff. He doesn’t think she’s  _ ever  _ gonna like Ouma, which is so valid, like, Kaito hates his guts, but with most guys the degenerate thing is probably more of a thing to say, now. Chabashira would probably kick his ass for it, but he’d easily call her one of his best friends. If not for Shuichi and Harumaki, she’d probably top the list, actually.

So he grins, “Thanks,” and watches her ditch him for greater prospects (read: Harumaki) when the door to the dining hall opens. It’s nice to see her up so early. A smile twitches at her expression when she meets Kaito’s gaze, but she turns back to Chabashira after a moment, warm amusement playing in her red eyes. Harumaki used to dip on breakfast a lot. Not because she doesn’t eat in the mornings, but just because she doesn’t like all the noise. She would grab something from the warehouse and eat in her room. It’s been Chabashira and Akamatsu who have been coaxing her out this year, really. Kaito can’t claim credit for that one, even if Harumaki is his sidekick.

He gets a couple more compliments on the hair as the morning continues. Amami shoots him a grin and bumps his shoulder, Shinguji says something about ponytails and their relevance in ancient civilisations, which is actually pretty interesting but he gets distracted by Ouma pulling on his arm after a moment, and Akamatsu, of course,  _ beams  _ at him, taking the seat across from him.

“I told Saihara-kun to come to breakfast today,” Akamatsu says, picking up a piece of fish with her chopsticks. “He agreed after a while, but he also told me to screw off in a very polite way, it was really cute.” She giggles. “I’m just saying, if he was less of the brother-type…”

Kaito eyes her warily. “You have two girlfriends.”

Akamatsu puts her chopsticks down, all of a sudden. “I have three hands!” she exclaims, and Kaito finds himself laughing at her, which gets him a pout and a chunk of rice thrown his way for his troubles. “Don’t mess with me, Momota-kun, I have two  _ strong  _ girlfriends who will tear you to pieces without hesitation.”

“Harumaki wouldn’t tear me to pieces!” Kaito protests.

“Yes I would,” Harumaki says, taking the seat next to Akamatsu. She pouts a bit but allows it when Akamatsu leans over to kiss her on the cheek. “And Kaede is right. I wouldn’t hesitate.”

“I’m being bullied,” Kaito mutters, pulling the rice off of his jacket. “This is my  _ favourite  _ jacket. You’re doing crimes. Committing sins. All because I told you a fact.”

“Tenko isn’t sure what’s being discussed,” Chabashira takes Akamatsu’s other side. “But Tenko will gladly beat Momota-san into the ground if Kaede wants her t-- ooh!” Her eyes go wide when Akamatsu leans over and pecks her on the cheek, her entire face burning bright red as she attempts to stammer out a response. Kaito laughs, but leans over his food to try to hide it, because Chabashira will, in fact, beat him into the ground if she so chooses. He’d never say this out loud, but Chabashira could sweep the floor with him, Luminary of the Stars or not. “Momota-san, we’re sparring today, watch yourself,” Chabashira warns. So his efforts at disguising his mirth have been unsuccessful.

Kaito opens his mouth to say something, maybe like, a plea for mercy this afternoon, but the sound of shattering glass cuts him off, and he straightens up and turns around to see Shuichi, standing some ways away from the table with a hand over his mouth and a shattered glass of water at his feet. Or-- well, Kaito thinks it was water, it’s kind of hard to tell from this distance. Shuichi’s face is  _ bright red,  _ at any rate, and his eyes are fixed on Kaito.

He’s out of his spot in seconds, rushing over to guide Shuichi back from the broken glass to make sure he doesn’t cut himself, checking his hands for anything. There are wet spots on his pants from where the water splashed, but aside from that he seems pretty okay. His hands  _ are  _ shaking though; Kaito thinks that might be why he dropped the glass in the first place. When he’s sure that Shuichi is okay, he meets the weird, shaky look in his eyes; the flush on his face that only deepens when they make eye contact. Kaito’s not sure what that’s about. Maybe he’s embarrassed.

“You okay?” Kaito asks. “You’re looking kind of red, did something happen?” He reaches up to feel Shuichi’s forehead with the back of his hand, humming. “Little warm, but not a fever. How much sleep did you get last night?”

“S-Same as usual,” Shuichi stutters, averting his gaze. He’s got a striking profile. His eyelashes are so long and thick, they really… uh, what’s the word… protrude? Kaito doesn’t like the way that feels on his tongue. Whatever. Point is, he’s like a Renaissance painting. And even though Kaito’s concern  _ should  _ be outweighing his endearment, right now he can’t help but think about how sweet it is, that his cheeks are so flushed. He’s really cute, actually. “I’m fine, I was just--” he stammers for a moment, incoherent, in a way Kaito has  _ never  _ heard him sound before, even back in their first year when he stuttered frequently.

His gaze flickers up and locks on some spot above Kaito’s eyes. For a minute he’s not sure what Shuichi is looking at, but as he reaches up to scratch the back of his head, he remembers, grinning. “Oh! Yeah, the hair. It’s one of the things Akamatsu’s havin me do for the game. Whaddya think? I feel a bit like a moron, to be honest.”

Shuichi ducks his head, a darker red blossoming across his features. “I-It looks… nice,” he murmurs. Kaito feels a surge of warmth to his chest, and some across his face too, but he swallows and wills it away, smiling softer, reaching out to mess up Shuichi’s hair. This time, Shuichi just gazes up at him through his eyelashes. He doesn’t protest at all. For some reason that only makes Kaito feel more flustered.

He clears his throat, “Thanks, sidekick,” and meets the awkward smile Shuichi sends his way with one of his own. Toujo has come over and swept up the glass by now, so the two of them make their way over to sit. As Shuichi takes his normal spot, Kaito thinks he sees him shooting Akamatsu a glare as he takes out his phone, but it vanishes after a moment, the only evidence that it was ever there being a giggle and a mischief-filled smile from the girl in question. Huh.

_ Hm. _

\---

**Shuichi:** that was mean

**Kaede:** He’s so dense!!! Oh my god he checked to see if you had a FEVER

**Shuichi:** i’d be more exasperated by it if i wasn’t still having heart palpitations over the fact that he touched me

**Shuichi:** his hands are,,, so warm, akamatsu-san

**Kaede:** That’s very gay of you, Saihara-kun! Hehehe

**Shuichi:** :\

**Kaede:** :3

\---

It’s a clear night on Thursday, so after training is over Kaito stays out in the courtyard, sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him. His core still hurts from all the crunches they did, but it’s the good, familiar, pleasant burn that comes with physical activity. Harumaki doesn’t dip as quickly as she used to after training is over, but when she sees that Kaito has no intention of heading back to the dorms for a while, she grabs her jacket, tugs it over her shoulders, and says, “See you tomorrow,” before walking off towards the dorms.

Shuichi, though. Shuichi scoots a bit closer, and he stays, crossing his legs and following Kaito’s gaze to look up at the sky.

Even on a night like tonight, no clouds to be seen (which is rare for February; actually it’s quite cold and Kaito should go inside soon-ish) the sky is so lonely from out here. He’s been out on trips to the back country, and in observatories with JAXA, where he’s been able to look up and see the full sky of stars, beaming back at him. Right now the sky is murky and dark, and while many dotted white stars twinkle overhead, it’s just not the same. He misses the stars.

“What are you thinking?” Shuichi asks softly. He nudges Kaito with his arm, and Kaito looks over at him, cracking a small smile. Shuichi’s expression is soft. His grey eyes are so full of emotion whenever Kaito gazes into them. It makes his heart swell, to see the tenderness there, especially in moments like this, where it’s just the two of them and nobody else, and the world is quiet.

“Mm. Just about when I’m gonna go conquer those fuckers,” he gestures up at the stars, and Shuichi gives him a smile. In truth, it won’t be much of a conquering type situation. Kaito thinks that when he goes to space in four months, it’ll be more like… a visit. Maybe he’ll bring home some stardust in his pocket, tuck it away and give it to Shuichi. A souvenir. He’s not sure why he’s thinking all of this all of a sudden, though. In four months, they won’t be seeing each other every day, anyway. Won’t be classmates anymore.

He feels Shuichi leaning against him, and so he shifts to accommodate his weight better, tucking an arm around his shoulders. It’s warmer like this, sitting together, though whether that’s because Shuichi is actually warm, or because Kaito feels warm all over whenever he’s touching Shuichi in any way, the specifics don’t really make much of a difference. It’s good enough for him. Shuichi turns his head, pressing his forehead against Kaito’s shoulder, murmuring quietly, “You seem sad,” and Kaito doesn’t quite know what to say to that.

A year ago, he would’ve laughed and said that the Luminary of the Stars doesn’t  _ get  _ sad. It would’ve been a lie, of course, but he would’ve said it anyway. He’s always found concern, specifically aimed towards him, to be a stifling thing. And he didn’t think that he deserved it. Still doesn’t, sometimes. Easy to get caught up in his own head and forget his self worth.

But… Kaito trusts Shuichi. Fully, completely. That’s why he was… well, not bothered, exactly? But a bit concerned about the secret. Because he wants Shuichi to feel like he can trust him, with anything, regardless of how big or how small it is. That’s how he feels, whenever he’s around Shuichi, like he could put the world in his hands and Shuichi would keep it safe.

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Kaito mumbles. He looks up at the sky, traces the stars with his gaze. “I’m gonna miss our classmates and the teachers and the buildings n’ shit. And…” he hesitates, swallowing, chewing the inside of his cheek. “I’m gonna miss being young.”

“You’re only eighteen,” Kaito can hear the wry smile in Shuichi’s voice. “It isn’t as though you’ll be on your death bed as soon as we graduate.”

Kaito scoffs. “Well, I know that,” he huffs out, then chuckles at the quiet giggle Shuichi gives against him. “It’s just… dunno. Guess I’ll miss being a high schooler. Maybe I’ll just miss you,” he adds, and then breaks off, turning around when Shuichi pulls away, meeting his gaze. Shuichi’s face is  _ flushed,  _ Kaito can see from the pale white light of the lamps in the courtyard. He’s looking up at Kaito with a strange expression on his face, his grey eyes wide and almost star struck. They’re bright though, really bright, and Kaito swallows thickly, feeling his heart thud in his chest.

“Momota-kun,” Shuichi’s voice is hushed. Kaito’s arm is still half draped across his shoulders, but he’s not leaning against him anymore, propping himself up with a hand on Kaito’s leg. His gaze is… intense. But not in a bad way. “I--” his voice seems to catch. He clears his throat, looking away. Exhales. “I’m going to miss you too,” he whispers. “I’m happy you’re getting to go to space, I really, really am,” he clearly means it, too. Even if it was less obvious, Kaito would still believe him though. He believes Shuichi when it comes to almost everything. “But I’m going to miss you while you’re up there.”

“Well,” even though Kaito was the one who said it in the first place, he still feels inclined to reassure Shuichi, an odd crawling in his throat. “It’s only for six months. I’ll be coming home in what, November? It won’t be for that long, I--” he was about to say something else, but… he doesn’t even know if he and Shuichi will still be talking regularly at that point. God, he  _ hopes  _ so, but it’s hard to keep in touch with people when you’re not seeing them constantly like this. And in two months they won’t be. They’ll be… former classmates. And best friends.

...suddenly, Kaito realises that he  _ never  _ wants Shuichi to be gone from his life, in any capacity. He wants Shuichi to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up every morning, the last thing he sees as he falls asleep. He wants to stand together in the kitchen, making rice pudding and coffee and listening to the radio. He wants to have a grassy backyard where they can dance barefoot while it rains, singing old 50s songs under his breath to be their music. What he really wants is  _ Shuichi,  _ to be with him, for the foreseeable future. He…

He doesn’t know how to express all of that with a couple words. He opens and closes his mouth.

Shuichi has a sad smile waiting for him in the silence. His fingers brush Kaito’s cheek, and then they lift, returning to his side. “Mmm, right. It’s only six months,” he agrees quietly. “And then you’ll come home.”   
  


“Right,” Kaito breathes out. His voice feels a little choked up.

(They sit like that for another hour, in quiet, a tension hanging over them that Kaito wishes he could break.)

\---

**Shuichi:** mm

**Kaede:** What’s the matter?

**Shuichi:** i really wanted to kiss him tonight

**Kaede:** That’s really sweet!   
  


**Kaede:** Don’t you always want to kiss him?

**Shuichi:** ah, yes, but

**Shuichi:** i don’t know. he seemed sad.

**Kaede:** Oh. About what?

**Shuichi:** moving on, i guess. from being a teenager.

**Kaede:** Mm.

**Shuichi:** i’m sad about it too

\---

Saturday arrives and with it a text from Akamatsu, telling Kaito to grab Shuichi and meet everyone out in the courtyard. Thankfully, Kaito had the spot of mind to actually bring it up to Shuichi earlier in the week, so when he shoots a text, Shuichi’s response is an affirmative.

Kaito takes a minute to figure out what to wear. Like, it’s usually not a big deal? It’s just that things have been charged between him and Shuichi since Thursday and he’s feeling that energy as he stares at his closet. He’s not all that fashion-forward. Usually it’s not a huge deal, because like, who cares, y’know? But even though Kaito is like decently certain that this is a fourth and fifth wheeling deal with the lesbians, he can’t help thinking… well, whatever. At any rate he has  _ no  _ idea what tagging along with Akamatsu on her date has to do with Shuichi’s secret. He’ll bite, though.

They’re going to see some cheesy romance movie that Chabashira has apparently been vibrating over for the past month or so. Kinda a surprise that Chabashira digs that kind of thing, but like, Kaito has never dated her, so he can’t really say anything about her movie choices. (On account of, y’know, her being a lesbian, his being a gay male, it just wouldn’t really work out.) Kaito isn’t looking forward to it exactly but they’re grabbing a bite after the movie so that might be fun. Honestly just the thought of spending time together with all of them is making Kaito kind of excited. Especially Shuichi, but hey. A dude can be a little bit gay once in a while. As a treat.

Anyway, he decides to just dress, like, casual. Jeans. A t-shirt. He gets his normal jacket and slings it over his shoulder, puts on a belt. Y’know. The usual. He doesn’t know who he’d be trying to impress, anyway. Slippers are on. Hair is gelled. He’s ready to rumble.

Shuichi’s door swings open on Kaito’s third buzz, which is impressive, because he usually slams down on it like six times in a row before he lets up. Maybe Shuichi was expecting him. Kaito opens his mouth to say something, like a,  _ ready to tag along with three lesbians?  _ but his throat dries up almost immediately when he meets Shuichi’s gaze.

Okay. So. Shuichi is, wearing, a, beanie. A dark blue beanie. Specifically, a beanie Kaito knitted for him for his birthday this last year. Hm. He wears it like an emo, all baggy at the back of his head. Kaito was right to knit it kind of long. He clipped his hair out of his eyes, too, and the silver clips make his eyes pop out; not that his eyes aren’t constantly striking, it’s just… hm. Kaito is paying extra attention to them. He dressed nicely, too, in a dark blue turtleneck sweater and a black jacket. Actually, he’s wearing all black, which is pretty typical of him, but still… Kaito can’t help smiling a bit. Also, he wishes he’d dressed a bit better now.

“Mornin,” Kaito finds his voice, feeling his heart wobble lamely in his chest. Wow, he’s so fucking gay. “Nice hat.”

“Thanks,” Shuichi giggles. “It was a gift from someone who I really like.” Wait a minute, does he-- “Are you ready?” He gives Kaito a bright look, cutting off his thoughts, and Kaito hums, nodding. He  _ is  _ ready. And excited, on that. He knew he was excited when he got up this morning, but… hm. For some reason, looking at Shuichi now, the feeling gets a bit stronger. This is kind of nice. He smiles.

“Let’s go, I bet they’re waiting for us in the courtyard already and I don’t want Chabashira to kick my ass again. I’m still sore from Wednesday, y’know?” Shuichi frowns at him a bit, but relaxes when he sees that Kaito is joking, nodding his head. He turns to close and lock his door, and then meets Kaito’s gaze with a smile, sliding his key into his pocket. “How’s your week been?”   
  


“Okay,” Shuichi replies, humming softly. Kaito grabs the door for him on the way out of the dorms, and Shuichi flashes him a smile that makes his chest flutter again. “Good, actually,” he corrects himself, as though having thought about it. “Really good. I, uhm,” he gives a more awkward smile. “I’ve liked spending so much time with you. I know a lot of it is for the game, but,” he shrugs. “It’s really nice.”

If Kaito could have it his way, it would be a 24/7 deal. He just doesn’t want Shuichi to feel overwhelmed. He hears he can be kind of overbearing sometimes. “It’s not just for the game,” Kaito says evenly. He slides his hands into his pockets, scanning the courtyard for Chabashira, Akamatsu, and Harumaki. “I’ve been enjoying myself too! You’re pretty good company, y’know?” That one’s just a fact, like, even if Kaito gay as all hell he’d probably still be enjoying all this extra time together. Shuichi’s got a… relaxing effect on people. Kaito specifically, but people. Shuichi just. Makes people feel comfortable. It’s a whole thing.

“I try,” Shuichi says softly, eyebrows tilting, and then bumps Kaito with his shoulder, humming happily. “You’re good company too, Momota-kun.”

That makes Kaito smile harder, but before he can say anything to that, he spots the bright green of Chabashira’s ribbon across the courtyard, and points her out for Shuichi. The two of them quicken their pace, hurrying over to where Chabashira has her arms crossed over her chest.

“Two things!” Chabashira says loudly, wrinkling her nose. “One, it’s rude to point,” she gives Kaito a sharp look. “And two, you kept Tenko and Kaede waiting!”

Kaito blinks. “Where’s Harumaki?”

“Also keeping us waiting,” Chabashira shrugs. “But Maki gets a pass because she’s both not a degenerate and Tenko and Kaede’s girlfriend!” She beams, and Kaito laughs. Can’t argue with that logic. Can’t argue with Chabashira at all, in fact. He really likes that about her, actually. It’s nice knowing people who are so certain of everything they say. Even when they’re wrong. They have that in common.

So, not gonna lie. Chabashira’s outfit is a total clusterfuck. Like, if Kaito’s was  _ bad,  _ hers is like walking out of a changing room at the mall wearing four or five different styles of clothing. He doesn’t even know where to look, like, the banana yellow vest is one thing but did she really have to wear a purple blouse with pink polka dots? There’s just a lot going on (her pants are the same green as her bow) and Kaito is decidedly not going to think about it. Or look. Anywhere. If he wants to talk to Chabashira, which he’s sure he will, he’ll just meet her eyes. It’ll be fine.

Thankfully, Akamatsu is dressed significantly better. Kaito is used to her fashion sense (in that she actually has one, as opposed to Chabashira, who… yeah); it favours pale pinks and lavenders, whites and sometimes mint greens as an accent colour. Today she’s wearing a pink parka over a sweater, with a pleated purple skirt and white leggings. Boots, too, with fluffy tops. Her hair is free and tucked inside her scarf, a cozy looking purple thing that Kaito’s seen a couple times over the past three years. It brings out her eyes.

“You guys are fine,” Akamatsu laughs, shaking her head. “Tenko just likes getting places early. It’s a good habit, though! We’re totally not gonna miss the movie.” She squeezes Chabashira’s hand, as though to emphasise her encouragement, and Chabashira turns her head to the side, a bright red lighting up her ears. Kaito coughs to disguise his grin. Shuichi is smiling at him when he looks over, and his chest warms again. Hmmmm. Shuichi’s got a  _ real  _ nice smile. Yup. Mhm. “Oh! There’s Maki!” Akamatsu’s face lights up, and Kaito follows her gaze.

Sure enough, here comes one (1) whole Harumaki. Her hair is tied out of her face in a braid, which Kaito’s seen before but not much. She’s dressed simply, in black leggings and a large red sweatshirt, golden hoop earings dangling from her ears. She manages a smile for Akamatsu and Chabashira, and then a nod for Shuichi and Kaito. Fair enough, Harumaki, fair  _ enough. _ She scuffs one of her boots on the ground.

“Sorry. Were you guys waiting long?” She flips her braid over her shoulder and tugs on it, pouting at the ground. “There were second years longing in front of my door and I had to chew them out.”   
  


“Tenko bets you gave them hell!” Chabashira squeals. Harumaki shoots her another rugged smile, sticking out one of her hands, allowing them to interlock fingers. Chabashira lights up like a stoplight, a sunshiny smile on her face. Yeah. Definitely feeling the fourth and fifth wheeling angle, here. Kaito turns to grin at Shuichi, finds that his sidekick’s gaze is already on his face. Hm. He smiles, waving small, and Shuichi waves back, his brows shooting up. That’s really cute. Kaito gotta tone down the gay out here or he’s gonna start thinking about this like a double date or something.

(Somewhere in the back of his mind, it occurs to Kaito that that might’ve been Akamatsu’s intention, but he squashes that thought down real quick. Sure, like, pretty much everyone knows Kaito has the hot for Shuichi-- it’s not like he’s discreet about it, or anything for that matter-- but what would that have to do with the game? Pfft.)   
  


“Ready to go?” Akamatsu pops up onto her heels, leaning past Chabashira to kiss Harumaki on the cheek. “The theatre is only a ten-minute walk away, so we’re not like, in a huge rush, but we wanna get there early so we won’t have to wait in line for a long time! People have been looking forward to this movie, y’know?”   
  


“God knows why,” Harumaki mutters, rolling her eyes. Chabashira hums, squeezing her hand, squinting happily.

“Thaaaanks to Maki for indulging Tenko in this movie,” she coos warmly. “She knows Maki doesn’t like romantic movies so she reeeaaally appreciates that she’s coming!” Harumaki flushes and turns her head away, huffing, but Kaito can see a smile twitching at the corner of her lips. Chabashira and Akamatsu have a way of bringing those out really well. It’s pretty remarkable. Back at the beginning of their first year, it was a miracle if Harumaki so much as lessened her glare, much less smiled.

It’s nice, is all. How far they’ve come. Kaito’s got some pretty neat sidekicks, if he does say so himself.

The walk to the theatre isn’t all that eventful. They just. Walk. It happens. The only thing that Kaito really registers, aside from the bright chatter coming from their companions, is a very strong desire to hold Shuichi’s hand. They’re walking next to each other, a little bit behind Chabashira, Akamatsu, and Harumaki, because the sidewalk just isn’t wide enough for them to walk in a group of five, and Shuichi’s hands are swinging at his sides. Kaito could quite literally reach down and intertwine their fingers right now.

They’ve held hands before. For a handful of unimportant, arbitrary reasons, but there was also this one time when Shuichi got a phone call from his aunt that his uncle had gotten injured going after a culprit, and Kaito stayed the night with him at the hospital. Holding his hand. Not really the vibes he’s looking at for this experience, but he thinks of it whenever he thinks about Shuichi’s hands. Not that he thinks about them often. But it happens enough to be like, a precedent. This isn’t the point. The point is, Shuichi’s hands always fit real nice into his own, their palms slotting against one another, fingers lace comfortably. And it’s just, it’s just  _ hand holding,  _ like it shouldn’t require this level of deliberation. But also Kaito can’t help feeling like that that’s where his hand is supposed to be, whenever they do so.

Anyway, he doesn’t end up holding Shuichi’s hand. He wants to, but… dunno. Maybe that can be a trip home thing. Or maybe he won’t do it at all. He feels a bit anxious about it. He doesn’t wanna make a move in that direction when he really doesn’t know how Shuichi feels.

Akamatsu pays at the ticket booth, chatting brightly with the worker (who is understandably overwhelmed by the presence of five third year Hope’s Peak Academy students looking at him at once) before they enter the theatre. It’s crowded, and it smells like popcorn and sweat. Akamatsu hangs back from her girlfriends a bit as they make their way over to the concession stand, nudging Kaito with her elbow.

“We should’ve smuggled in snacks,” she giggles, looping her arm through his. Kaito grins down at her, raising his eyebrows.

“We would’ve gotten busted in a second,” he shoots back, voice lowered. “None of us have bags except for Chabashira, and I,” he eyes Chabashira’s bright blue fanny pack with a degree of apprehension. What he wants to say is,  _ I don’t want my snacks to be carried in that monstrosity,  _ but what comes out instead is, “Don’t think that Chabashira could fit all of them.”   
  


“Oh, c’mon,” Akamatsu pouts. “We’re Hope’s Peak students! They’d totally let us get away with it.”

  
“But at what cost, Akamatsu,” Kaito sniffs. “What cost?”

“Hmmm, on second thought, maybe you’re right,” she sighs, resting her head against his arm. She’s not tall enough to reach his shoulder. Heh. Scrub. “You’re going to space in four months, don’t wanna destroy your reputation,” Akamatsu pouts. “But concessions are so expensive! I’m not paying five hundred yen for a box of hi-chew!”   
  


Kaito pulls out his wallet.

“No, no, don’t do that,” Akamatsu wrinkles her nose, lightly swatting his arm. “I’m happy treating you guys! Just let me complain about it a little bit first.”   
  


“You already paid for our tickets,” Kaito points out, grinning. “Y’know, I’m kind of raking it in as an astronaut right now. It’ll be pretty cool,” Akamatsu rolls her eyes at him, and he chuckles. “Really, it’s no biggie. I can cover some popcorn and shit.”

Akamatsu makes a small  _ hmph  _ in the back of her throat, but concedes, squeezing his arm. “You’re a sweetie, Momota-kun,” she smiles. “All gentleman-like. It’s really too bad you’re gay!”

“Akamatsu-san,” Shuichi scolds, looking over at her, as though this is a conversation they’ve had before. Akamatsu starts to laugh, and Shuichi pouts at her, and Kaito thinks,  _ I have no idea what’s going on,  _ but he goes with it, shrugging.

“It’s kind of a bummer, yeah,” he sighs. “Sorry, women.”   
  


“We’re doing just fine,” Chabashira turns around to stick her tongue out at him, scrunching up her face. Kaito bursts into laughter, covering his mouth with a hand, and laughs harder when Chabashira punches his arm, snickering into his palm. When he looks over at Shuichi, because that’s where his eyes go on instinct, he sees a bright, fond smile on Shuichi’s face, and once again his chest is flooded with warmth. This is really nice. This was a  _ good  _ idea. Akamatsu’s full of those.

The movie itself? Bah. Forgettable. Akamatsu and Chabashira seem decently engaged, but Harumaki conks out during the previews and sleeps through the whole thing, her head lolled over on Akamatsu’s shoulder. That’s pretty much what Kaito wants to do too, because the acting is pretty bad and the special effects are worse, but he’s not all that tired, so instead he busies himself by thinking about the game. It’s why he’s here, after all.

Shuichi’s secret. It hasn’t been on his mind as much as it should’ve been throughout the morning. He’s been kind of distracted with everything else. Well. Everything else, but namely  _ Shuichi.  _ Not even anything specific about him, just the fact that he’s here, that he’s happy, that he’s wearing the hat that Kaito got for him. It’s so… nice to see him like this, relaxed. And to be spending time with him while it’s happening. Hmm.

But really, Kaito’s at a loss. What could the secret even be? Nothing’s adding up. It’s like he has almost all the puzzle pieces that he needs but he’s missing one fundamental connection, something that would make everything else make sense. Akamatsu had him wear his hair down. Presumably to do something with Shuichi, right? But there was just that worrisome display at breakfast and then slight tension the rest of the day, in the way that Kaito kept turning around to see Shuichi looking at him, only for Shuichi to flush and look away. What was the deal with that? And now they’re here, watching a boring romance movie in the dark with three lesbians, and--

And--

And Shuichi just took Kaito’s hand.

Holy shit,  _ wait.  _ Shuichi’s hand is so fucking cold, what the hell? Like, okay, backtrack, it’s always cold. Shuichi has shit circulation, that’s the long and the short of it. It would honestly be a cause for concern if Shuichi’s hands were warm. But still! It’s like he’s holding a literal dead person’s hand. Kaito chews the inside of his cheek, moving his other hand over to cover Shuichi’s, trying to warm him up.

Having said that about like, the dead person’s hand thing, though, Shuichi’s hand is also… soft. Exceedingly soft, actually, and once again it fits so nicely inside of Kaito’s, like Shuichi’s fingers were meant to slot with his. Once their hands reach a kind of equilibrium, it’s straight up extremely pleasant, just holding hands like this in the dark theatre, and it’s all Kaito can think about. Movie? What movie, honestly. He’s hyper aware of every breath Shuichi is taking beside him, every movement, every soft noise. Kaito is way too gay for this. That’s not to say he’s not enjoying it immensely, but it’s getting difficult to think about anything else.

It isn’t a complaint. Kaito kind of likes thinking about Shuichi. Nice to just focus on a Real Good Boy and ignore everything else.

They keep holding hands on their way out of the theatre, though they do have to let go to use the bathroom afterwards. For some reason every time Kaito watches a movie in the theatre, he leaves it with the strong need to take a piss. It’s consistent. Like he’s never seen a movie without having to pee at the end. Fact of life. Unchanging. Anyway, they hold hands again after they’ve both done their thing. It’s Kaito who initiates it this time, meeting Shuichi when he exits the gender neutral bathroom (he’s good with the men’s room back at Hope’s Peak but in public places like this he says he still feels a bit awkward) and lacing their fingers together. Shuichi shoots him a wide smile, which Kaito returns, albeit with his heart in his throat, and they join the lesbians out in the lobby.

It’s only when they’re packing up at the restaurant over two hours later that Kaito realises what Shuichi’s secret might be.

\---

**Kaede:** You guys were so cute oh my god!!!   
  


**Shuichi:** //////

**Kaede:** Momota-kun is so tender aww that was really sweet

**Kaede:** Have you two held hands before?

**Shuichi:** um, yes

**Kaede:** Wow!! Really? Because that was some totally virgin hand holding!!

**Shuichi:** akamatsu-san,,,

**Kaede:** Hehehe. Anyway, if he doesn’t realise what it is by now, I am going to SCREAM

**Shuichi:** mm. me too

**Shuichi:** maybe

\---

Akamatsu laid out a pretty straightforward set of parameters. He would try to figure out Shuichi’s secret. He’d ask her what it is. She’d tell him if he was right. He’s still down for that, kind of. Except not really, at all, actually, because if Shuichi’s secret is what he thinks it is, then Akamatsu isn’t the person that he wants to learn it from. There’s one person he wants to hear that from.

So on Sunday morning, he sets up the third task that Akamatsu laid out for him.

\---

**Kaito:** Harumaki, you mind dipping on training tonight?

**Maki:** why.

**Kaito:** I wanted to do somethin with just Shu and me

**Kaito:** Special activity, y’know?

**Maki:** .

**Maki:** like. the gay kind.

**Kaito:** Am I that transparent lol

**Maki:** yes.

**Kaito:** ;;

**Maki:** fine. i’ll train with tenko.

**Kaito:** I owe ya one lol

**Maki:** whatever.

\---

It’s cloudy tonight. In fact it looks like it’s going to rain, which isn’t ideal. Kaito isn’t all that stressed about the weather, though. Maybe on another night he would be, because as much as he doesn’t  _ mind  _ training inside he’d much rather train out here, with the stars shining, dim as they are in the city, overhead. But tonight he doesn’t care about the weather. It’s more than likely that he and Shuichi aren’t even gonna be doing any training tonight. Even if Kaito is wrong. Especially if Kaito is wrong. Kaito really hopes he’s not wrong.

Shuichi shows up on time, as he always does, wearing a loose t-shirt and sweats, a waterbottle in his hand and a smile on his face. Kaito grins at him, feeling butterflies tickle the inside of his stomach, and lifts a hand to wave. Shuichi’s hair is tied out of his face in a tiny ponytail, and he looks… really good. He always looks really good, actually.

“Hi, Momota-kun,” Shuichi greets, humming. Kaito can’t drop the grin from his face, even though it’s starting to hurt his cheeks a bit.

“What’s up, Shuichi,” he asks softly. Shuichi’s eyes widen a bit, maybe taken aback by his tone, but then they soften a moment later, a smaller smile curling his lips. He rubs the back of his neck, as though considering the question.

“Mmm. Not a lot. The forecast says it’s going to rain tonight, so I’m hoping we’ll be done before then,” he shivers. “I don’t really like doing pushups in the rain.”

“No sweat,” Kaito chuckles. “I wouldn’t make you do that. There’s a difference between pushing yourself and punishing yourself. Wouldn’t want my sidekick to get a cold,” he adds, chuckling. Shuichi awards him with another breathtaking smile, brushing a couple strands of hair out of his eyes and glancing around.

“Uhm, so, is Harukawa-san running late?” His grey eyes flicker down to his wristwatch, a tiny crease appearing in between his eyebrows. “I don’t see her anywhere.”

“Nah,” Kaito shakes his head, and Shuichi looks up at him, brows shooting up. “She’s trainin with Chabashira tonight.”

“Ah?” Shuichi frowns, tilting his head to the side. “How come? Did something happen?” His eyes soften a bit. “Did you and her get into a fight?”

“What? No, no, nothing like that,” Kaito laughs slightly, smiling, and Shuichi’s expression relaxes into a sheepish smile, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “I wouldn’t let a silly fight get in the way of training! Nah, I uh, I actually asked her to sit this one out. Don’t want her missing out on training because like, self-discipline is important, I just also wanted to, uh,” hm. Well, how best to word this, really? “I wanted to get you alone.”

Shuichi’s eyebrows raise again, but milder this time. Inquisitive rather than startled. “Really?” He sounds slightly apprehensive, which is why, when he asks, “How come?” Kaito doesn’t think he’s being entirely honest. Or at least, he’s got an inkling of what Kaito is going to say, and he doesn’t want to jump to any conclusions. Either way it’s fair. Kaito’d be nervous in his shoes. He’s nervous in his own.

He just really wants to be right, is all. God he hopes he’s right.

Okay. Hm. Well. How to put this, is the question? Like, does he ask Shuichi if he has feelings for him? That feels a bit… on the nose? Well, it’s gonna be on the nose regardless of how Kaito words it-- it would be kinda, like, almost a disservice to try and be subtle about this, when he’s never been subtle about anything in his life. Asking Shuichi if he has feelings for Kaito, though, that rubs him the wrong way, just because it makes it feel like this is… a confrontation. And it doesn’t let Shuichi know from the get-go that his feelings are reciprocated. Which he knows isn’t. Ugh, what’s the word. The most considerate thing. To do to him. Hm.

Ugh, whatever. “Shuichi,” Kaito pauses, feeling his breath catch in his throat when they make eye contact. Why is he so nervous about this? His palms feel sweaty. It’s never been a big deal before, his crush on Shuichi and it’s possibly unrequitedness. Like, it sucks to like someone who doesn’t like you back. But also? Kaito really doesn’t  _ mind.  _ Sure he craves the, the closeness, both physical and emotional, and sometimes he dreams about kissing Shuichi under the moonlight, but he’s happy with  _ any  _ kind of relationship with Shuichi, so long as it’s positive. He’s never cared before about… well, it would be wrong to say he’s never cared about how Shuichi feels about him. He’s always cared about that. He just doesn’t mind it, if Shuichi doesn’t feel the same. Or at least he  _ didn’t. _

Maybe it’s the fact that there’s actually a chance of it now that’s making him want it so bad.

“I,” just say it, Luminary. “I have feelings for you.” There it is. In the air. Out there. It’s free! Ya done said it. Kaito feels a little nauseous, but he’s blaming that on the adrenaline. Shuichi’s still there, like, in front of him, but also, he’s a little bit out of focus. Kaito is having a hard time finding his eyes. Or hearing, actually. His heart is pounding really hard.

Okay. Deep breaths. Here we go.

Kaito focuses hard on Shuichi. Tries to read his expression. Honestly, it’s… not hard to, now that he can see him properly. His grey eyes are wide, his face flushed, his lips slightly parted. He’s staring at Kaito like he just said something completely unbelievable, his hands shaking a bit. For a minute Kaito is anxious about it, like this was  _ not  _ something Shuichi wanted to hear in the slightest, but then he speaks up.

“I-- feelings for me? As in, ah,” Shuichi flushes deeper.  _ “Romantic  _ feelings?” His tone sounds almost hopeful, which makes Kaito’s heart leap into his throat. If Shuichi is sounding hopeful, then-- well, then he-- hm. Well. Hm.

“Yeah,” Kaito laughs, mostly trying to burn off his anxiety, rubbing the back of his neck. Shuichi’s ears are a dark shade of red. Kaito can’t talk. His own feel hot to the touch. “Romantic feelings, alright,” he stops his hand, clasping it there on the back of his neck. “Uh, I’m telling you now because I figured that, uh,” he clears his throat. “I figured, y’know, that your secret… I mean, I guess I should’ve asked Akamatsu? Like the game was saying? But also I wanted to hear it from you, if it really is true that you, uhm,” he stops, looking at Shuichi. Shuichi’s covering his mouth with a hand. He’s not sure if that’s a good or a bad reaction. “Hey, buddy, are you--”   
  


Shuichi lets out a watery laugh, and Kaito breaks off, eyes widening. Shuichi is crying. He doesn’t realise it until Shuichi is wiping his eyes, laughing quietly, but when he does he panics, reaching out to comfort him.

“Hey, wait, wait,” Kaito is kind of freaked out, honestly. “Don’t cry, I--”

“They’re good tears,” Shuichi says, his voice slightly muffled by his sleeves. “Momota-ku--  _ Kaito,  _ I’ve had feelings for you since first year,” he lifts his face, beaming, and Kaito feels his heart give an almost painful squeeze. “I’d pretty much just accepted that you didn’t feel the same way, and I was fine with it, but I--” he pauses, as though trying to figure out what to say. “It’s been harder recently knowing that soon I won’t be-- seeing you every day.” Shuichi’s smile turns sad. “You’ve… I don’t know if you really realise this, but you’ve changed my life in so many ways and I almost can’t bear the thought of not seeing you consistently anymore.” He runs a hand through his hair. “But yes, Kaito,” Kaito’s name sounds  _ so good  _ in Shuichi’s voice, “that was the secret.”

Mmm. Okay. Kaito takes a moment to breathe all of that in. Just. Let it soak for a minute. Shuichi likes him. Shuichi  _ likes him.  _ He’s liked him for years.

And-- that’s why the ponytail, the movie date, that’s why Shuichi dropped his glass and leaned against him under the stars and held his hand in the dark. Kaito feels, a bit like a moron, actually, thinking about it all with context. No wonder Akamatsu was so eager, and Chabashira allowed the two of them to tag along on their date. It makes… sense. Shuichi likes him, and it makes sense.

Kaito takes one step forward and throws his arms around Shuichi’s waist, lifting him off the ground. Shuichi lets out a startled, shrieking laugh, grasping at his shoulders, wrapping his legs around his abdomen. The smile on Kaito’s face is almost painful, but he ignores that, looking up to where he’s now holding Shuichi over him, meeting the warm, teary look in his grey eyes. They’re absolutely  _ breathtaking.  _ Clear and tinted green, sparkling even despite the darkness. It’s cold still with the lingering chills of February but Kaito feels so, impossibly, warm.

“Kaito,” Shuichi murmurs. He leans his face down, touching their foreheads together. They’re swapping breaths at this proximity, really. Kaito’s heart pounds in his chest. He swallows.

“Shu,” he hums. “Can I kiss you?”

Shuichi responds by smiling, wider and brighter than before, and fluttering his eyes shut, closing the distance between them. As their lips touch, it starts to rain, and Kaito finds that he doesn’t care in the slightest.

\---

**Kaito:** So, two things lol

**Kaito:** One, I won the game

**Kaito:** Two, I have a boyfriend now

**Kaede:** !!!!!

**Kaede:** YAY!!! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!!!!!!!

**Kaito:** Lol

**Kaede:** Oh my GOD It was so infuriating watching you guys dance around each other no offense

**Kaito:** None taken lol

**Kaito:** Did he really like me for three years?

**Kaede:** Hehe… you’re the likeable type.

**Kaito:** Thanks

\---

Kaito smiles down at his phone screen and then puts it to the side, turning back around to slip his arms around Shuichi’s waist. They stayed out there in the rain for way longer than they should’ve, and ended up rushing back to Kaito’s room, because neither of them particularly wanted to part ways just yet. Shuichi’s wearing an old t-shirt of his that’s way too big. Kaito’s heart feels impossibly warm.

This is really nice. Kaito hums happily, leaning forward and kissing Shuichi on the head. He’s asleep now, conked out after a hot shower, but when he wakes up in the morning, Kaito will be the first thing he sees, and vice versa.

He wouldn’t have it any other way, frankly.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is my favourite thus far :3


End file.
